


consolari

by WhyArentIBlessd



Series: From the Devildom [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Budding Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, POV Second Person, Platonic Cuddling, Reader is never gendered, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: (v) 'consolari'Definitions:- to alleviate the grief, sense of loss, or trouble ofconnected to:(v) comfort- consolation in time of trouble or worry- assistance, support
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: From the Devildom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579723
Comments: 51
Kudos: 504





	consolari

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, while these stories are gathered together in a ‘series’, they in no way have any relation to one another. Each MC is meant to be unique and different, as is their relationships to the brothers. I have sorted them into a series more to keep them gathered together rather than because they are in any way connected. There is no continuity between stories or MCs, aside from anything explicitly stated or canonic events. Sorry for any confusion!

Your time in the Devildom had grown warmer as the days went by. You couldn’t lie to yourself to say that Diavolo and Lucifer hadn’t scared the shit out of you when you’d poofed into existence here in this plane. No phone, no wallet, no anything from your life or your home, and feeling very much vulnerable, the last thing you wanted was to have to stand before a group of strange, intimidatingly beautiful people in your pajamas. Mammon hadn’t inspired confidence, let alone any of the brothers that Lucifer had described in _less than flatttering_ ways.

However, as you opened up to Mammon and the others, and you began to form the pacts with the demons you were sharing a dormitory with, you quickly found Lucifer’s hostile descriptions of his younger brothers to be somewhat untrue. Mammon meant well, Leviathan had big dreams, Satan could be so delicate, Asmodeus was comforting, and Beelzebub wasn’t some ravenous hole.

Of course, over the course of getting close enough to everyone to know these things about them, you grew especially close to Mammon. He was your guardian first, but his role in your life there was slowly blossoming into a warm, comforting friendship that made your cheeks pink to think of. You’d never thought you would get so close to any of them, that you’d be willing to make yourself vulnerable around any of them, but as Mammon and his youngest brother became permanent fixtures in your day to day life, Mammon began to get closer.

It started that first time you and he were watching Devildom TV, Mammon happy to educate you in the Devildom’s internet video site and to show you all his favourite videos. You were glad to dig into the pop culture here, to get any kind of social footing to be able to keep up with the others in your lessons, but as the night went on and the videos continued, you couldn’t help but droop. Head against Mammon’s shoulder, sitting there in your bed against the wall, you were watching videos and listening to Mammon chatter and laugh in an increasingly soft tone. You couldn’t tell whether it was your waning attention or his own volume, but eventually his low murmuring voice lulled you off to sleep the rest of the way.

When you’d woken up the next morning, slumped to one side against Mammon, who looked like he was struggling with a killer case of crooked neck sleep. You couldn’t have been more mortified, stunned he hadn’t just let you down and left or woken you up, but he was adorably bashful. He hadn’t wanted to wake you and risk throwing you off your game for the next day, and he didn’t want to be responsible for affecting the health of the exchange student.

However, then it happened again.

And again.

And the third time, as you felt yourself nodding and drooping all over again, you budged on your determination not to push a boundary and you had to ask him to lie down. Beelzebub had been there, snacking, and he’d looked surprised, but not as surprised as Mammon was, spluttering and locking up in shock. It made you go red, mortified to have asked, but as you backpedaled similarly, Mammon took the initiative to push the blankets back and it all started from there.

The two of you ended up sleeping together more and more, the prep for your quiz competition with Leviathan drawing him into your bedroom more often, and Beelzebub joined you just as much. Watching the series had become a trio, and Mammon stopped being embarrassed about hunkering down in your bed and letting himself get comfortable.

However, it was one of those nights as Leviathan’s challenge drew near when you, drifting in and out of sleep in Mammon’s arms, were surprised to hear the door open. You twitched, making him stir and grip your waist, but you didn’t move as you recognized the broad, towering shadow that slipped around the edge of the door.

“Beel?” You tried to keep your voice quiet, low, but Beelzebub still twitched when you called to him and you had to frown slightly, surprised. For someone to tall and strong, he was uncharacteristically skittish tonight and you couldn’t help but lift a hand as he came forward to sit beside the bed. You tried to sit up, but Mammon wasn’t budging so you had to settle with letting the big guy lean against the bed sheepishly so that you could tousle his hair. “Is everything okay?” Your stomach plummeted to think that he might have been coming in more often, so you hurried to try and make up for lost time. You had to try and help him. “You’re not usually up this late in here… what’s going on?”

“Can’t sleep.” Beelzebub rumbled, eyes down as he sat there with you in the dark.

”Thirsty?” “No.”

“Hungry?” “No...”

You didn’t know what could be wrong like this. He seemed so carefree and calm every day that the idea that something could trouble him this late at night. You grimaced, lying there feeling so comfortable while he was struggling, and you gladly kept petting through his hair as you tried to think of some way to comfort him. What could you do? What could you even say to-?

“Can I sleep here?” Beelzebub broke the silence for you and you were jolted out of your thinking by the request, his eyes catching a little light from the bathroom. He looked so plaintive, his eyebrows rising supplicatingly, and his added statement wrung your heart out like a wet cloth. “I can sleep down here. I just... don't want to be _alone_." 

“Get up here.” You said immediately, stunned at the idea of leaving the avatar of gluttony to sleep on the floor when you had more than enough bed to let him sleep up here with you two. You shifted, pushing back against Mammon until he groaned and stirred, and you murmured: “Move back.” He grumbled, yeah, but you appeased him by pushing back to let your back meet his chest before you patted the bed for Beelzebub.

He looked reluctant, rising to fit under the blankets with you, and you had to give him a few tugs on his shirt before he scooted close enough for you to cuddle up to him similarly to Mammon. He had turned to face you, making it easy to stare at him, and you lifted a hand to pet through his hair as he settled down on the pillows and arranged his bulk in close to you. You tried to coax him closer, like how Mammon had unabashedly gotten used to draping himself against your back, but Beelzebub fidgeted and struggled to get comfortable so you settled for letting him lean into the petting of his hair for a while. Eyes drooping, trying to stay awake for him, you were beginning to nod off when his shifting drew your attention and you were surprised to have your arms filled with Beelzebub now, his head tucked into your neck bashfully.

“Beel?” You happily renewed your petting, surprised, and he just made a low, if pathetic, sound in his throat before he gave you a squeeze.

“You’re here… do you miss home?” He asked you unexpectedly, quiet voice muffled as he did so. “Do you miss your family?” He sounded so uncomfortable, like he had to force himself to ask you what you thought, and you hummed thoughtfully before you had to nod a little.

“Yeah, I do… I’m not unhappy here but I miss my life.” You admitted to him, making sure not to let your hand falter in his hair. “My friends might be looking to me, or my coworkers…” He hummed, sounding disappointed, and you couldn’t help but regret saying yes when he was obviously disappointed. “Is this about Belphie?”

“Do you think he misses me?” He questioned in an even smaller voice, his shoulders tensing as he huddled against you. You were shocked by the question, the concern, and you had to throw your other arm around him protectively as he lay beside you in the dark. “He didn’t want to go. Lucifer made him. He doesn’t even like the human world. But you didn’t expect it, and you’re having fun. Do you think he’s having fun without me?”

“No.” You said immediately, wanting to comfort him, but you had to hurry to continue to speak. “Beel, no, he isn’t having fun without you. He misses you very much. I bet he thinks about you all the time. He’s trying all the human food, and he’s thinking of which ones you would like best.” You insisted, trying to make it seem so much more certain by squeezing him and trying to comfort him. “I’m sure he misses all of you… even Lucifer.” You could tell Lucifer loved Beelzebub, loved his brothers even despite what he said, and you pressed your face into the side of his head. Could you hug someone with your entire body? Well, you could try.

“What if he doesn’t want to come home?” Beelzebub whimpered, the sound so uncharacteristic for someone so big. It felt like he was shrinking into you, face hidden between you and the bed, and your eyes widened. “What if someone makes a pact with him and they don’t let him come back? What if he-”

“Beel, listen to me.” You said, trying to be firm with him without scaring him away. “Belphie is coming home when I go home. I promise.” He shrugged, but you scratched his scalp lightly, trying to keep his attention. “Belphie is just waiting to come home and see you. He’s excited to come back and see you. He’ll ask you all about how much you missed him, and he’ll have so much to tell you.” You hoped to try and soothe him, offer him some kind of comfort, and you kissed his temple delicately.

Appeased momentarily by the kiss and your words, shuffling his long legs for a moment, Beelzebub pulled back little by little to try and meet your eyes. You welcomed his focus and shifted just enough to touch your forehead to his.

“D’you really think that?” He asked cautiously, sounding hopeful.

“Of course.” You nodded ever so slightly, and continued. “I’m excited to tell everyone about you and your brothers, and I’ll miss you all so much. I’m sure Belphie is just waiting to come home and see you.”

Beelzebub didn’t respond, but he smiled, and you had to return the expression before you set a hand on his cheek comfortingly. “Was that what kept you up?”

“...” He nodded this time, your noses brushing, and you didn’t pull away as he settled down again, your heads together on the pillows now. “Belphie’s bed is always empty now… it’s hard.” He admitted, and your eyebrows lifted sympathetically. “We've always been together. It’s hard to sleep without him.”

“You can sleep here, if you want.” You told him, making the decision immediately and vowing to take the fallout from Mammon later. “The bed is big enough, and Mammon will understand. I’ll always have room for you.” You couldn’t deny that you liked Beelzebub, liked his sweetness and appreciated how sincere he was in his honesty, and you were happy to assuage his fears now. You’d never been the older sibling type, but for him, you would gladly try.

“Are you sure?” He sounded so small again, as though the permission alone wasn’t enough, and you shifted to kiss the end of his nose. He jerked back just a little, the arm around you flexing in surprise, and you didn’t let him get further than saying your name in surprise.

“I’m very sure.” You told him, laying back down and getting comfortable again. “Come on, big guy… we can figure out sleeping arrangements in the morning. Let’s sleep for now.” You kept yourself still, closing your eyes as you got comfortable again, and after a few moments, Beelzebub shuffled and dared to rest his cheek on your shoulder again. He took advantage of your openness to affection as an opportunity to curl back up with you, using you as a plush toy while Mammon’s warm chest pressed against your back.

It was a little cramped and warm, given that you now had two demons with you, but you just untucked the blankets at the foot and set your mind at ease. Beelzebub’s comfort was more important, if only for tonight.


End file.
